


A Feather in the Wind

by Your_Enby_Antihero



Series: A Feather of a Raven [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Basically all about Keyleth reminiscing, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Spoliers for Campaign One of Critical Role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Enby_Antihero/pseuds/Your_Enby_Antihero
Summary: Keyleth never got her happy ending but at least she has her friends and the day when it’s hardest she looks back to the past.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: A Feather of a Raven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161137
Kudos: 2





	A Feather in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> First Critical Role fic so excited!!! I have been kind of intimidated to write one but after Vax’s goodbye and finishing Campaign One I felt the need to write Vaxleth Angst so thank you for indulging me and enjoy!!

It was windy and by all means she could clear the weather as quickly as she could wave her hand, though today it felt nice, comfortable. It had been four years since Vax’ildan had departed with the Raven Queen to the other side and the second and third de Rolo children, twins Vax’ildan and Frederickstein had been born but a week ago. The sea under the bluff, where she had taken her swan dive but years prior, raged with the thought of an incoming storm. She and Pike were staying close to help with Vesper while Vex recovered but today Percy and the four-ish year old had gone to lunch with Cassandra and Pike so she had decided to beast shape into a cardinal and fly up to clear her head.

The wind tangled her bright red hair in her antlers and she felt the mantle behind her flow in the wind. It was harder some days and she knew she would never stop grieving the loss of her love but today it was especially hard.

The day before she had been with Vesper in the courtyard making flower crowns out of snowdrops and then a raven flew and perched on the shoulder of the little girl. The girl had her mother’s eyes deep and brown and full of passion. Turning she smiled at the raven patting it’s feathered head.

“Hi Uncle Vax, Mommy’s not here today she’s sleepin’ with the babies and Daddy is in his workshop so I’m makin’ flower crowns with Auntie Keyleth do you want one?” she said, going back to the messy bundle of snowdrops in her small hands.

Then Vesper turned to Keyleth seeing the sadness in her eyes she turned back to the raven before whispering something Keyleth couldn’t hear.

Keyleth turned curiously to the child. It was not often she heard Vesper talk to the ravens, not while she was around at least. Vesper quietly went back to weaving the crown.

“Who was that Vesper?” Keyleth asked the girl.

“Oh I’m not suppose to talk about him with you ‘cause Daddy says it makes you and Mommy sad.” Vesper replied “Daddy said that Uncle Vax would come visit me so that it was okay to talk to him when I’m alone. I saw Mommy talking to him when the babies were born.”

Keyleth knew that Vex and Percy would tell Vesper about her uncle but it didn’t make it hurt less to know that the sweet girl would never truly meet him. She knew he would have loved her.

So here she sat the wind pressing her tears into her face, thinking about how she and Vax would never get to have kids or get married or settle down in Zephra. Keyleth knew someday they’d meet again but at least she had Vox Machina and their friends. She and Gilmore had been very close in the past few years, she knew he missed him too. They met in Emon every once in a while for tea and to catch up on business and generally life but sometimes Vax would come up in conversation. She could feel the heartache he was so desperately trying to cover up with flairs of magic and lavish purple robes. Then there was Vex, Keyleth couldn’t think about her love without thinking about her as well and besides Keyleth, Vex had taken his departure the hardest. The first few months all of Vox Machina stayed in Whitestone and she would see Vex sitting in the back of The Slayer’s Cake sobbing into her knees. Another time a few months after his departure while she was looking after Velora, she had completely taken down every mirror in her house because every time she looked in the mirror she saw him, her lost piece. That time as well Keyleth and Percy had found her quietly sobbing to herself. Over the years she had gotten better, though every time she talked to the ravens Keyleth could feel the pain in her words. When Keyleth had found out about Vex’s pregnancy she was ecstatic. She put her father in charge of Zeprah for the day and sped off to Vex’s side. Then before she knew it Vex was giving birth and she had taken a few weeks to help with the babies and Vesper. When Vex and Percy announced the names they had said that of course one of their boys were going to be named after Vex’s dear brother hoping that he would be as selfless and brave as his namesake and the other was to be named Frederickstein after Percy’s father in some regard but Percy had suggested that also as a homage to Vax’s insistence on calling him Freddy.

The wind picked up stronger and Keyleth felt as though she was going to be carried away by the wind. She knew that Percy and Pike were going to be back from lunch and she would have to look after Vesper for the stormy afternoon. She shifted into her cardinal form and as she flew back to Whitestone a jet black raven flew alongside her and she knew that he was still watching over their family and he’d never be far. She thought to herself hoping it would reach him “I love you, and don’t worry I will keep watching over them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of the beginning of a series I have in the works that basically follows Percy and Vex’s daughter Vesper and her meeting Caleb(from the Mighty Nein) after taking a birthday trip when she is eight years old to Rexxuntrum and becoming friends and saving Caleb from himself. Don’t worry Caleb and Vesper are just friends no romance there. I’ll release another one shot of an anecdote of Vex mourning months after the lose of her brother soon. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, don’t forget to love each other❤️❤️❤️.


End file.
